Forever Is An Awfully Long Time
by Mickey Rae
Summary: Since Wendy, Peter Pan had always had one rule and that was that there were no girls allowed on the island. However, Peter's shadow one day brings a girl, Eva, to Neverland, defying it's masters orders. Peter tries to figure out why this girl is so important, and in the mean time, begins falling in love with her - an odd feeling that he has never felt before. Peter/OC -Mickey Rae
1. Second Star To The Right

**Can we take a moment and talk about how wonderful Robbie Kay is as Peter Pan. Evil, yet charming. No super villain can compete with him in my mind right now. I've now watched him in the movie Ways To Live Forever, and I balled my freaking eyes out. He is now my absolute favorite actor right now. He's very diverse in his acting which I don't find a lot in many actors now a days.**

**Anyways, this is a Peter/OC story I've started writing because, let's face it, we all want to tap some of that Peter Pan yummy goodness. So, I hope you enjoy it, and keep in mind that I had started writing this before we all found out that Peter is Rumpelstiltskin's father.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Evangeline had known that she wasn't a normal girl from the day she was born. She could do things, special things, almost like magic, and it scared everyone to the bone.

The first incident was when she was four years old, and at her daycare place. Of course, Eva didn't remember it, but apparently she'd gotten mad at a boy who pushed her in the mud, and he had somehow ended up on the ground, knocked unconscious. Many more of these incidents occurred over the course of the years.

Her foster parents - all nine of them - would look at her as though she had two heads when they thought she wasn't looking their way. A similar thing occurred in school as well, only the kids there never had the decency to keep their feelings about her behind her back. Instead, they would stare at her in the halls and whisper the words 'freak' 'psycho' and 'basket case' to each other.

It got worse as school progressed, turning into bullying when she reach middle and high school. It had gotten the point that her foster parents at the time could not deal with all the stress and sent her back into the system. One of the workers at the foster agency, Amy, Eva's favorite there and possibly the only one who treated her like a person, made sure that her next foster home was in the next town over, so no one there would know who she was.

"A fresh start," Amy had told her.

And a fresh start it was. Eva started living with a middle aged woman named Laura, who treated her like family. She made her feel special and welcomed for the first time in her life. Eva remembered that first night she stayed with Laura, she'd cried, but it was tears of happiness. Finally, she had found someone that would love her forever and never send her back to the agency.

Eva started her junior year of high school with a good start. She made friends quickly, much to her surprise, and she made sure she never did anything 'weird' in front of them, so she wouldn't scare them away. She'd even had a boyfriend, Brandon, who she loved to the ends of the earth. Their relationship ended when he told her he was leaving to go to London. He didn't want to go, she saw it in his eyes, but his parents couldn't find any way for him to stay so he had no choice. The last time she saw him was full of tears and kisses and hugs from both sides. He'd broken up with her because he knew that long distance relationships never worked out.

Now, here she was, one week before the end of eleventh grade, happy as ever. Little did she know what would happen that night.

* * *

Eva didn't have the slightest idea what was going on, but she did know that she couldn't open her eyes or move any muscle in her body, which honestly, scared her shitless. She could only listen to the many voices that sounded around her, trying her best to make sense of what any of them were saying. The voices got clearer as the minutes passed by (or was it hours?) and she could understand what they were saying now.

"Why did the shadow bring a _girl_ here?"

"Another one? We all know how it ended last time."

"Guys shut up, he's coming!"

Eva heard the shuffling of feet and then more talking. "What's this?" the boy's voice was deep, husky, and oh so charming.

"We don't know what happened. The shadow just dropped her off here without an explanation." another replied.

A sigh. "Well, we should wake her." the boy again. She heard more shuffling and suddenly she could feel a hand placed on her shoulder. "Girl, girl, wake up. Wake up."

Abruptly, Eva felt her eyes flutter open, and the first thing she saw was the most handsome boy she had ever seen. He had big blue eyes and brown hair the was cut at his ears. His whole face was that of an angel, it took a lot for her to tear her eyes away from him. She looked around and saw about twenty boys, all teenagers, standing around watching her like she was the most interesting thing they'd seen in a long time. A very _very_ long time. All of it seemed fairly normal - well not really - except for the fact that they were all wearing cloaks that looked like they were from the Victorian era, and had weapons of all sorts. She could see the dirt smeared across their skin, which made it clear to her that they hadn't had a bath in a while.

"W-What's going on? Where am I." she asked, stuttering. Eva attempted to sit up, only to have a wave of dizziness wash over her. She lifted her hand to her head and was grateful when she felt arms catch her before she could hit the ground once more.

"Woah there, you might want to take it easy. You've had a long journey." the boy said to her, helping her carefully to her feet and holding her around the waist to keep her from falling.

Eva furrowed her eyebrows. "W-What do you mean a long journey?"

The boy looked at her a smirked, a motion that sent dark, fearful shivers down her spine. "Why you're in Neverland."

She scoffed as best as she could feeling light headed. "_Neverland?_ And who are you supposed to be, Peter Pan?"

The boy looked at her, seriously now. "Yes, that's right. I'm Peter Pan."

Eva's gaze dropped slightly. "There's no such thing as Peter Pan and Neverland, it's just a book and a few movies. That's it. It's not real."

"Well, girl," A different boy, on with bleach blond hair and a long face, spoke up and she turned to him, terrified by his evil-looking expression. "You'll soon learn that it is, in fact, very real."

For some odd reason, Eva _believed_ them. She began panicking and struggling in Peter's grip that he now had on her. "Let me go. Take me home."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Peter said from behind her. "My shadow wanted you here for some reason, therefore you will have to stay here with us forever." Eva's heart sank, but then Peter's attention was no longer on her. "Felix, take this girl back to the camp and let her rest. But make sure she doesn't get away. I have a few errands to run." The boy with blond hair picked her up bridal-style and began carrying her through the woods, the rest of the boys following them.

"P-Put me down." Eva mentally kicked herself at her stuttering.

The blond boy - Felix - ignored her and it was another one, right behind them that answered her demand. "It's better if you don't fight it, girl. Just trust me. If Pan wants you here, you'll be stuck here forever." the boy was so serious that she stayed quiet after that.

Thankfully, the trip back to the 'camp' was quite short and Eva was place on a bed in one of the tree houses. Well, it was kind of a bed - it was made of a chunk of wood and had several animal skins over top of it for covers. And then there was a pillow, an actual pillow. Eva figured she'd have to ask about that one day. _One day_. Why did it seem like she was already giving up?

Felix, who had left for a moment, returned at that time carrying a self-carved wooden bowl and spoon. He handed it to Eva and a fowl stench made its way to her nostrils. She tried not to gag and choked down the mush, mostly because she was starving, and the fact that the boy had warned her to just listen to what she was told.

When she had finished, Felix had taken the bowl away once more and pointed to a cup on the bedside table. "You should have some water, you were out for quite a while." he stood up from his spot on the edge of the bed. "Now I'm leaving, and I'm trusting you not to leave, not that you could. All of us boys are around the fire and you wouldn't make it past the door without being spotted. So stay put." Though the boy's voice was monotone, she could hear the same thing in it that she heard in the other boy's - warning. It was obvious that this Peter Pan was completely different from how the stories had made him out to be, and that he should not be messed with.

* * *

"You DAMN shadow, come here! Tell me who this girl is!" Peter Pan had been wandering in the dark forest and yelling angrily to the sky for nearly an hour before his calls were answered. "Shadow! Where are you? Stop ignoring me, we need to talk!"

Finally, the dark form flew down from the sky and stopped right in front of the boy, who looked none too happy. "Why, yes Peter, whatever can I do for you?" The shadow's voice was raspy, mocking as he bowed before his master.

Peter crossed his arms over his chest and lifted his chin. "You brought a girl here this morning. And I would like to know why?"

A sharp-toothy grin spread across the shadow's face. "She is important for the island."

"You know my rules shadow. No girls allowed. So tell me, what is this girl to me? What is so important that she needed to be here?" Peter asked, frustratedly throwing his hands up in the air.

The shadow moved closer to Peter, right up in his face, not fazing him in the slightest bit. "Well now, that is for me to know and for you to find out." With a creepy, raspy laugh, the shadow turned from Peter and flew away once more.

The wind around them began to pick up, a sign of Peter's anger rising. "We're not done here!" Peter screeched at the dark form. "I am the ruler of this island, not you! And I demand to know what this girl is doing here!"

The shadow paused in the air and took a moment before turning back and answering Pan. "I won't tell you Peter Pan. Not until the time is right."

* * *

When Eva awoke, she looked up to see Peter Pan himself sitting on the edge of the bed, in the spot where Felix had been last night, watching her curiously. If she hadn't known better, she maybe, in that moment, would have believed the stories of Peter Pan and all of his innocence and childishness. After many moments, she managed to find it in herself to glare at him. "What do you want?" as she mumbled the words, she turned over so that she wouldn't have to look at him.

"Well, first I'd like to know your name." he replied evenly.

She bit her lip before responding, "Evangeline. Or Eva."

"Eva," he said her name as if he were testing it out. Then, she heard Peter move behind her and told herself that she didn't feel anything when he placed a gentle hand on her bare arm. "It's time for you to start learning how to defend yourself around here. You're going to need it." Eva didn't move from her spot, instead debating in her mind what the best idea was at that point. Should she go with him? Should she defy him? She wasn't sure. "There's no point in opposing me, love." the words were like acid coming out of the boy's mouth. Eva couldn't help but shiver at the fact that it seemed he could read her mind.

After another moment, she sighed and sat up in the bed, Peter's hand falling back to his side. His lips turned up in triumph as she stood with him as well. "Follow me, my lady." he bowed mockingly and gripped her arm - actually quite softly to her surprise - and lead her back down the carved, wooden stairs and towards the fire, where all the lost boys were gathered.

They all turned to look at her and Peter as they neared. "Alright boys," Peter said, his tone both delighted and vile. "It's time that we teach Eva here, to defend herself. Shall we start with a little game?" Eva jumped as the boys howled loudly in response, shocking her.

Peter's face turned dark and malicious within seconds, and that itself terrified Eva to her core. His eyes turned on her, "A game it is." she watched as he held out his hand and automatically one of the other boys tossed a bow and a sack of arrows to him, all the while not taking his gaze off of her. Then he lifted his free right hand into the air and twisted it, and when it stopped moving, there was a bright red, juicy apple resting in the palm of his hand. "Tell me, Eva, do you like apples?"

"Who doesn't like apples?" she responded, though her voice and face held no emotion.

His lips twitched once more before he handed her the bow and one of the arrows. "Good, then it shouldn't be hard to miss then." he tossed the apple to Felix who smirked and balanced the apple on his head, standing a good ten feet away from her. Seeing her confusion, Peter came to stand behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Now, all you have to do is knock the apple off of Felix's head. Quite simple really. And exhilarating."

"What!" Eva shouted, turning to Peter with a shocked expression. "I've never even handled a bow before, I-I'm not ready!"

Peter's eyes seemed to soften at her words, but before she knew it, he was back to his normal, evil self. "Don't worry, I'll help you get set up." With that, he gripped her shoulders and turned her back in Felix's direction once more. His hands made their way on top of hers, and he guided the arrow back into the string of the bow. "Just remember," Peter whispered into her ear, his warm breath tickling her. "the arrow's tip is laced with poison and if you hit him, he will die." Eva gasped at that. Peter, now almost completely pressed against her back, slowly let go of her hands, and Eva found her heart dropping at the absence. "When you feel ready, let go." she nodded, trying to stop the shaking in her arms.

She pulled the string back just slightly, the boys leaning in further in anticipation. She took in a deep breath and slowly let it out, and as she did, she spun on her heel quickly, aimed at Pan now, and let go. She heard the arrow go whizzing through the air, towards Peter, and she shut her eyes, not wanting to see it hit him.

Snickers erupted from around her and she reopened her eyes immediately to find that Peter had caught the arrow just before it punctured his chest. There was silence for what felt like hours to Eva, before finally, Peter broke the silence with, of course, a witty remark in her direction. "I think you missed the apple." he said, a smirk forming on his lips.

"No, I think it went _exactly_ where I wanted it to go." she replied, his smirk turning back into an angry frown once more. She gulped against the lump in her throat, knowing she had just upset the Peter Pan and he might possibly kill her for it.

Peter dropped the arrow to the ground with a clatter and strode towards her quickly. He gripped her chin and yanked it upwards so he could look her deep in the eyes. The expression on his face was absolutely and utterly intimidating. "Listen _Eva_, you are never going to get off this island, and even if you were, you need my permission, therefore killing me won't do you any good. So don't you dare try to do that _ever_ again. Understand?" he hissed bitterly.

She gulped once more and nodded slowly. "Good." he said through his teeth before he pushed her chin away, causing her to take a few steps backwards. He turned away from her and she could see the fire dancing dangerously in his eyes. "Felix, get her away from me before I do something that I will regret."

* * *

So that's the first chapter! I rated it M for future chapters so keep an eye open for those ones coming soon ;)


	2. And Straight On Til Morning

**I'm back! Did ya miss me?**

**Anyways, so here is the next chapter for you, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

It had been a few weeks now that Eva had been on the island, and it seemed that the longer she was there, the more she had to think about why she really needed to go home. She had a family, even if it were small, but did they really miss her at all? How had they even reacted to her going missing?

Eva sighed and watched as the lost boys danced around the crackling bonfire in front of them, while Peter was playing his pipes. Whenever she heard the sound - so enchanting - she found herself wanting to join the others, but she managed to keep herself under control. She didn't want Peter to think for a second that she wanted to be there.

Peter.

Since the incident a few weeks back, he hadn't spoken to her once. It had always been Felix to tell her what to do or what she was going to learn that day. Eva knew that Pan was upset with her, raging even, and she had the bruise on her chin from where he had gripped it to prove it. Eva found her eyes straying over to Peter's face, who was concentrated on the fire as he blew unconsciously into the wooden instrument in his hands.

As if he had sensed her gaze, his eyes lifted and met with hers. Instead of the anger that she had assumed she'd see, there was a pain of sorts glancing back at her from deep down in his ocean blue eyes.

He had been acting very odd the past week, always 'running errands' and almost never around the camp at all, and it wasn't just because of her. This night was one of the first times Eva had seen him in a couple days, and now that she had a chance, she wanted to know what he was up to. But, she didn't know how to approach him, nor did she know how he'd react. Frankly, the hatred and intensity in his gaze from that day never strayed far from her mind and it chilled her to the bone to even think about. At that moment, when he had been crushing her fragile face, she had been so sure that he was going to kill her right then and there. But he hadn't.

Making up her mind, Eva stood up from her place on the wooden bench and made her way over to where the devil himself sat. He didn't give her any notice at all, it was as like he hadn't even seen her come. But Eva knew better than that. She crossed her arms over her chest and cleared her throat exaggeratedly. With an annoyed sigh, the boy looked up at her from beneath his lashes - a glare that caused her to lose focus for a moment. "What?" the word was hissed and it was clear that he was still very very agitated.

"Where have you been going the past few weeks?" she asked simply.

The boy laughed, but there was no sign of humor in the action. "Who do you think you are, girl? Demanding things from me."

Eva sighed, irritated. "Look, _Pan._" he turned to glare at her when she spat out his name in such a bitter tone. "You're evil, okay? And since you've made it very clear that I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, I'd like to know what's going on around here. Because, frankly, it's damn boring."

Peter set the pipes down on the bench beside him, the music stopping, yet the lost boys didn't cease to act wild and dance around the fire a few feet away from them. The evil, yet handsome boy stood up and Eva could quickly sense the anger in the air around them. Both were silent for a minute before he walked the few feet between them and grabbed her forearm roughly. He dragged her into the woods, so far that the light of the fire barely glistened on their faces and the howling of the boys was remote.

"What are you-" Eva was cut off when she was pressed harshly back into the crispy, pokey bark of a nearby tree. She winced as the wood dug into her back where her shirt had ridden up, but she felt herself go numb when she realized just how close Peter's face was to hers. He held both of her hands in one of his, pinned above her head, and he watched her with a glare. Her eyes were wide and he knew that she was terrified. Perfect, he thought.

Peter used his other hand to lift her chin to look at him, much like he had done a few weeks back, though this one was far more gentle. "Listen Eva, I'm the one in charge here, and you need to understand that."

Eva, through her heavy breathing - Peter walked a lot faster than her - managed a glare and replied, "Make me." as soon as those words had left her big damn mouth, she regretted them. His lips turned to a smirk, his eyes darkening greatly, causing her to tense up further in his hold.

She could tell by just the look that he gave her, that he would 'make her' and that it would not in the least bit be pleasant. His next words confirmed her theory. "Oh Eva, you have no idea just what I could do to make you obey me. I haven't tried that yet, because it could very possibly kill you, seeing as how stubborn you are, and it seems that you are somehow important to this island so I can't let that happen." Eva gulped roughly against the forming lump in her throat as her heartbeat quickened in fear. "Oh don't worry," for some really odd reason, his words weren't comforting, "When I think of another way to make you obey me without killing you, I'll let you know."

* * *

Eva was walking side by side with Felix, who was leading her through the forest and, per usual, she had no idea where they were headed. Since her and Peter's talk yesterday, she had been, much to her own displeasure, carrying out his every order without any reluctance. She hated it, god knew she did, but she was in no rush to find out what Pan would do to her to make her obey. She knew it wouldn't be pleasant and that was enough to keep her from violating him.

"Felix?" Eva blurted out.

He glanced back at her, his eyebrow raised in question before he was back to looking straight ahead. "Yeah." he replied, his voice monotone as always.

Eva played with the beaded bracelet at her wrist, biting her lip. She wasn't sure she should ask him. "W-What will Peter do to me if I don't listen to him?" she let the words tumble out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Felix faltered in his steps before he came to a halt. He had stopped so suddenly that Eva had nearly run into his back. After a moment of silence, he turned to her fully and for the first time since being on this island, Eva saw emotion on his slender face. Pain, worry and warning. "To us lost boys, he didn't really have to do anything, but on a few occasions he beat us." Eva gulped and let her eyes fall to the ground beneath her. Without warning, Felix lifted her chin so she could look him in the eyes once more, but unlike with Peter, Eva wasn't scared with Felix. "Eva, I'm saying this because I don't like seeing girls hurt. Don't disobey him. He will get what he wants either way."

Eva was taken aback by his sudden caring nature. "W-What happened?"

He just looked at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"You said that you don't like seeing girls get hurt. Why?" she explained softly.

Felix dropped his hand from her shoulder and leaned against the nearby tree. "Peter thinks that we have all forgotten our lives before Neverland and I don't know about the others but, I haven't forgotten." he met her eyes and she could see the wetness glazing over his. "My sister, back on Earth, was always abused - to the point to that she killed herself. After that, Peter found me and I couldn't pass up an opportunity to forget about everything."

Eva lifted a hand to her mouth as tears fell from her eyes. But what would you expect from someone who had always been the compassionate kind of person. "Felix, I'm so sorr-"

"No. I don't want to hear it. I don't need any pity from _you_." And just like that, Felix was back to his old self once more. Face in a neutral expression, defenses up. "Now, we have to get going."

Eva simply nodded and continued with the boy through the woods. She knew better than to ask questions about where they were going at that point and, honestly, she was still a little shocked with Felix's display of emotion.

Within minutes - which to Eva felt like hours - the two had made it to their destination. Before then was a clearing in the woods, inhabited by many dark skinned people. There were teepees surrounding the area, and a large bonfire in the center, much like the ones the lost boys always had. _They looked like a tribe_, Eva thought. _Wait...a tribe...in Neverland...Tiger Lily. It has to be_.

"Felix...are we going to see Tiger Lily?" Eva asked softly.

The blond boy turned to her with a surprised expression. "Y-Yeah, how did you know?"

Eva chuckled. "On Earth, the story of Peter Pan involves an Indian Princess named Tiger Lily." she explained.

"Wow," Felix replied. "You're world got the story pretty accurately, huh?" he moved towards the tiny village while Eva trailed behind.

"I wouldn't say that." she mumbled under her breath.

Felix walked up to a tall, large man and shook arms with him. They exchanged a few words, but Eva wasn't paying enough attention anymore to figure out what it was. Her eyes had wandered around the village and landed on a teenage girl with two long, dark braids laying over her shoulders. The girl stood up at the sight of Felix and made her way over to them.

"Felix," she demanded as the older man went on his way. "What is it that you want?" her Indian accent was thick and her voice was deep for a girl.

Felix did a quick bow. "Princess Tiger Lily, Pan has wished me to deliver a message to you."

Eva almost face-palmed. How could she not have realized that the girl was Tiger Lily - she looked just like her cartoon version.

At Felix's words, the girl's eyes lit up greatly. "Oh," she replied shyly now. "Go on." she looked hopeful, and Eva knew just what was going on, because the look that Tiger Lily was giving at the thought of Pan was the same look that she had given to her boyfriend Brandon. Tiger Lily was _in love_ with Pan. _Poor girl_, Eva thought.

"He asked me to give this to you," he pulled out a small sack and handed it to the girl. "It's pixie dust, to trade you with for some of your boar." Tiger Lily's face fell but she excepted the sack.

She stopped a young boy walking by and exchanged a few words with him, he nodded and was off once more. "He's getting the meat for you." her eyes flickered over to Eva, doing a double take, like it was the first time she had noticed her standing there. "And who might you be?" she asked cautiously.

"She's one of ours now. A lost girl." Felix replied evenly.

The girl narrowed her eyes as if examining her. "And what does Peter think of her?" she challenged Felix as she crossed her long, very tanned arms over her chest.

His lips turned up in a smirk at her question. "Now, now Tiger Lily. No need to be jealous."

The princess just turned to glare daggers at him.

* * *

Peter stopped his pacing around the tree house and placed his hands against his makeshift dresser. He sent a dozen blows in its direction and pulled his hand away to find it bleeding. That was the price of losing the power of Neverland. Pain. He growled under his breath and gripped the wood once more. He leaned forward, blue-grey eyes meeting the ground as he thought long and hard and desperately about the situation that had been clouding his mind for a while now and had been causing him this _pain_.

Stupid shadow.

Stupid girl.

Stupid stubbornness.

Stupid _feelings_.

_Stupid everything_.

He would never admit it, but being so close to Eva those few days ago left him breathless and feeling vulnerable. There had been a tingling in his body when she had been pressed against him, and a feeling, one he'd never been able to conjure up without touching himself had passed over him. His heart seemed to melt every time that he saw her - much to his dismay. He found his eyes always wandering to wherever she was.

Peter wasn't an idiot, he knew what this feeling was. It was love. And he _hated it_. He was Peter _fucking_ Pan. He did not fall in love. He couldn't, he was a heartless monster. And yet, he found himself doing just that - falling.

_For a girl that you are supposed to be keeping in line,_ he thought bitterly.

"You know, Tiger Lily loves you." the sudden statement came from behind him and he spun around, for the first time in the centuries he had lived, surprised. Eva stood before him, leaning against the entrance to his room.

"What?" Peter nearly slapped himself at his ridiculous response.

Eva's eyebrow rose. "Felix and I went to see Tiger Lily today, and I saw it clearly in her eyes that she loves you." she retorted.

"Oh that," Peter crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged. "We had a relationship for a short period. But that was nearly a century ago, and she still hasn't given up on getting me back."

Eva nodded and a silence passed over the atmosphere.

"She was jealous." when Peter lifted a bushy brow, she continued, "of me. She assumed I was with you or something. Isn't that just hilarious?" Eva let out a laugh that sent shivers down Peter's spine.

He forced out a chuckle with a quiet 'yeah' in response.

Eva finally moved from her spot at the door and fell backwards on his bed, clearly making herself at home and hoping to get some sort of response out of him. He just went and laid down next to her, causing her to look at him in wonderment. He realized that she had expected he was going to retort with something 'evil' as she put it. He turned to her with a neutral expression. "What? I can be nice if I want to be." he stated.

Suddenly, her smile disappeared and she sat up on the bed, Peter quickly following behind in her actions. "S-Stop it." she stuttered quietly.

"What?" Peter touched her shoulder but she only jerked her arm away from him and stood from the bed.

"I know that you're doing this!" she shouted, tears welling up in her eyes. "I know you're making me feel like I'm safe and comfortable here, but it won't work!" Peter tried to interject but she didn't give him a chance and he was in too much shock at her sudden outburst to force it. "No matter what you do, you bastard," - he flinched at her words, but she was to far deep into her rant to notice - "I will always want to go back to my world! To my home! I have people that love me there and who I love very much in return and you will always be completely and utterly evil for taking that away from me!"

Peter's heart sunk as he watched the tears run freely down her flawless porcelain cheeks. He wanted nothing more then to comfort her and wipe those tears away, but he knew that wouldn't happen. She looked at him with such pure hatred at that moment that it nearly killed him inside. After the long silence between them, Peter finally managed to open his mouth to reply, "I'm sorry." as soon as the gentle words had left his mouth, he froze, eyes wide.

Eva gasped out loud and he panicked. What had he done.

Without a second though, he shut his eyes and transported away from the tree house - very very _very_ far away.

When he opened his eyes once more, he found himself on the other side of the island, on the beach, and almost immediately he fell to his knees with a rough impact. Peter could feel his power dwindling rapidly and even a simple thing like transporting was becoming greatly weakening.

When some of his strength returned, he used it to stand and look up at the stars, calling out for his shadow. As he shouted, rain poured down on him, soaking him to the bone and tears glistened in the corners of his eyes.

The dark form he had been hailing finally came into view, and that moment was when the teenage boy completely lost it. He gripped his shadow by the neck and shook it roughly, though he knew it couldn't really feel any pain. "You damn fucking shadow!" He hissed, baring his teeth. "You bring this _girl_ here and don't tell me what for. You brought her here and I _apologized_ to her! You made me _weak_ and I fucking hate you! How dare you do this to me!"

The shadow didn't appear to react to his harsh words or violent actions and only watched as the boy fell to his knees once more, shaking with both pure emotion and frailty. "I'm dying you damn shadow and I ask you to bring me help and what do you do? You bring me her and it's only causing me to _go_ faster!"

In it's raspy, monotone voice, the shadow replied, "I think you and I both know why I brought her here to you."

Peter knew what the shadow was talking about, it had crossed his mind several times in the past two days during his thinking, and he didn't like that solution one bit. "No," the boy cried out quietly, shaking his head, not wanting to believe his other half. "It can't be true. T-There must be another way."

"There is not," the darkness retorted, and Peter knew it was right. "She is the only way for you to live Peter Pan and you know that."

Peter covered his ears suddenly and spoke to himself. "If I don't hear it then it's not true. If I don't hear it then it's not true. If I don't hear it then it's not true." he chanted over and over again, feeling so much like a little boy again that it only filled him with more fear. He found himself now rocking back and forth on the ground beneath him.

The shadow moved closer to him and pulled his hands away from his ears without any effort. The glowing eyes went deep into his soul as he told him, "She is your true love Peter Pan. And if you want to live, then you need to take her heart."

* * *

**Okay, so just a little bit of a cliffy there for you :) Now I'm going away this weekend, but hopefully I'll be able to update by later next week.**

**Until next time,**

**REVIEW :) **


	3. To Live Would Be

**Hey guys, I'm back again. I know I took a few days longer than usual and I am so sorry :( I've been so crazy busy this week its been insane.**

**Anyways, I see that you all liked the last chapter which pushed me to get this one done because of your support :) You are all super awesome.**

**Anyways, here it is and I hope you enjoy :)**

**P.S. I hope the chapter is okay because I honestly don't even know.**

* * *

Eva gazed uneasily out the makeshift window in Peter's bedroom, watching the ravishing storm blowing it's way around Neverland. Never in her life had she seen such a storm - all thunder and lightning, but no rain - and it frightened her to the bone.

Ever since Peter had disappeared only a half hour ago, after their...dispute, she'd had his last words etched deeply into her mind. _I'm sorry_. Such innocent words, from such an evil, malicious mouth. Peter Pan didn't apologize to anyone, she knew that, but he had to her. She knew that was why he'd panicked. It was obvious that he hadn't meant those words to come out, but Eva knew by the look on his face when he recited them, that they had been unconditionally genuine.

Then he had disappeared in a panic.

She'd then proceeded to the window, unknowing of how she was supposed to react, and observed the storm that had been brewing. She'd watched as the many lost boys scattered into there shelters in utter fear. Now, she sat on the window sill, praying that Pan would come back so she could talk to him. In all honesty, she wasn't sure what she wanted to talk to him about, but she'd seen something in his eyes, something she never thought she would see.

Humanity. Compassion. Fear.

"Eva," Felix's usually monotone voice came behind her, this time laced with anger. She turned in his direction and saw his face was pulled into a sneer of rage. "What did you say to Pan to set him off?" he demanded through his clenched teeth.

Eva's eyebrow rose up in question as she looked at him incredulously. "What - how did you know?"

The blond boy rolled his eyes. "The storm," Felix looked at her as though she were the most idiotic person in the universe. "Peter Pan controls the weather, or rather, his emotions are conveyed through the elements, and from what I saw outside something pissed him off severely." he sighed, still angry. "And since you are here instead of him, I can only assume that you and your stubborn behavior had something to do with it."

Eva's eyes met with the ground as she took in the information. "He disappeared." she said quietly, "We were talking and then he-" she cut herself off, thinking that Pan wouldn't want anyone to know about what he'd said to her. How caring and compassionate he had been. She continued, "He shut his eyes and was gone before anything else could happen. That's when I first noticed the storm starting."

Felix growled lowly under his breath in sheer irritation, the sound sending cold shivers down her spine. Though, Eva could easily tell that the sound wasn't directed at her by the way the boy glared at the wall opposite her. "I need to go find him." he spoke out suddenly, turning to Eva sarcasm dripping in his voice, "Please, do me a favor and stay here. Thanks."

And then, just like Pan, he was gone. Of course, he didn't have the same powers that Peter had, but it had happened so quickly that the next thing that Eva knew, she was alone once more.

She found herself dropping her head into her hands and sighing. What had she done? Was Peter going to be upset with her? Would he...beat her just like he did with some of the other boys that didn't comply to his every need?

She guessed she'd just have to wait and find out.

* * *

_"She's your true love Peter Pan. And if you want to live, you need to take her heart out."_

_Peter's entire body weakened and he could feel himself drowning in emotion. "N-No, I can't. You know I-"_

_"My my, is the great and powerful Peter Pan actually feeling something?" the shadow tsked him, cocking his head to the side in mock question. "You've heard the prophecy. It is quite simple really. All you must do is take her heart from her chest and crush it in the palm of your hand until it is nothing but dust."_

_Peter knew this already. He'd known for centuries that when and if he encountered his true love, his one and only weakness and that if he destroyed them, he would be all powerful again. If he didn't, his love for her would cause his life to diminish more rapidly. But...he wouldn't, he _couldn't_ kill her. If she really was his true love then...he just couldn't._

_"Don't even think about it Peter." the shadow warned with a hiss, his eerie glowing eyes narrowing to slits. "If she lives that means that you won't. And if you don't live, then neither do I. So just keep in mind, _Pan_, if you don't kill her, then I will, and I will enjoy every second of it." with those last menacing words, the shadow was gone, leaving Peter to be overcome completely by his feelings._

Peter now found himself stumbling through the forest towards the camp, his emotions taking over him and he, unable to stop them. If anyone were watching him, they would have thought, according to what he'd witnessed on Earth a few times, he was completely 'drunk off his ass'. His vision was blurry with the tears he forced himself to hold back, his limbs seeming to have their own mind and doing whatever they pleased. Peter even found himself letting out a few cries every few seconds - of what, he wasn't quite sure. He knew he had fallen down at least two dozen times now, and each time he found that it took him more and more effort to get back up on his feet.

In other words, he was a complete and utter _mess_.

All his feelings of hatred for Eva had vanished, as if they had never existed - and that scared him.

Peter's eyes once again missed the branch in front of him - probably the third time that night - causing him to fall to the soiled ground with a thud once more. This time, however, he was completely out of energy and motivation. All the boy could do was just lay there and shut his eyes, finding what little magic he had left in him and trying to push those unwanted feelings away from him. This was the most difficult magic he'd ever had to use, and it was painful, oh so painful.

After a few minutes of concentration, Peter felt a numbness take over and his breathing regulated. With one last sigh, he found his way to his feet, only to see one of his best lost boys standing a few feet away, leaning against a tree.

"Felix," he addressed him, clearing his throat. "What do you need?"

Felix looked up at the storm, noticing only at that moment that it was settled and the only sound to be heard then was the sound of crickets chirping in the distance. He moved his gaze back to Peter, a slight hint of worry in the boy's normally dull eyes. "You made yourself go numb again didn't you?"

Peter didn't answer his second in command. Instead, he composed himself and gave him his signature smirk. "It's late Felix, I think it's time that we both get some rest." he gave the blond a pat on the shoulder as he went past, and then began walking in the direction of the of his place at camp. Before he could get more then ten feet away, Felix's words caused him to halt once more and his faked cockiness to fall from his face.

"What about Eva?" the ever so common name sparked up something inside Peter's chest, but he pushed it away before he could really feel anything. "She's waiting in your room, you know? For you to get back." Peter stood absolutely still and didn't say a word in response. Felix took this as a sign to continue on, "What did she say to you that was so bad to set you off like that, to make you so...emotional?" the last word was selected carefully, and Peter didn't miss that fact.

So Felix _had_ seen his mental breakdown.

Peter slowly turned to the blond boy and replied with a simple smirk, "Nothing." then he sighed, his voice once again laced with the pure evil that he was. "And as for Eva, I'll deal with her."

Felix nodded and headed back towards his side of the camp, before Peter stopped him. "Felix," the boy turned to his ruler. Peter licked his lips before he spoke out his carefully chosen words. "When I'm not with Eva, she needs surveillance at all times. I don't want to chance anything coming to hurt her."

Peter didn't want to chance the shadow going after her - for he still hadn't quite decided what he was to do. He didn't want to kill her, he couldn't, but fighting his own shadow would be his hardest battle.

Felix furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but nodded without question. "Yes sir."

* * *

Peter walked into his tree shelter and made his way up the curved stairs, to his bedroom. Before he opened the door, he took a deep breath. Felix had warned him that Eva was in there, and he hadn't forgotten that. So many thoughts were running through his mind he could hardly keep up with them. After a minute, his hand turned the nob slowly and when the door was finally opened, it revealed to him a sleeping Eva at his window. Her head was rested against her pale arm and her legs were curled under her on the wooden seat. Her entire slim figure was rested and relaxed, something that Peter hadn't seen from her since she'd arrived there.

No matter how hard he tried - which wasn't very hard - Peter couldn't help but smile at the sight of his true love. He walked over to her quietly, not wanting to disturb her slumber and sat down next to her sleeping form. For what felt like forever, he found himself staring at her, memorizing her every feature. She was quite a beautiful girl.

Hesitantly, Peter let his hand brush across her cheek and watched as smile pulled at the edges of her lips at his movement. He didn't know why he hadn't seen it before. She was his true love and it was clearly written all over her now that he paid attention.

A sigh escaped her lips, which drew Peter's thought's towards it's maker. Her lips were plump and a bright pink, just asking to be kissed. And oh that was all that Peter wanted to do at that moment.

With mindful movements, Peter let his calloused fingertips lower to her mouth. A pleasured gasp found its way from his throat as the motion caused a tingling feeling to erupt in his stomach. He leaned down closer to the girl below him and then, she could feel her warm breath blowing softly on his own lips.

Suddenly, Peter found himself on the other side of the room, all fours pressed back against the wall as his breathing died down. He looked back over to Eva, who thankfully was still sound asleep, and let himself drop to the floor.

No feeling. No feeling. No feeling.

Peter, once again felt the numbness wash over him, but this time a screech of pain came out as well.

The brunette girl across from him sat up in shock, suddenly alert and confused all at the same time. She met his gray eyes and dullness that swam in them. "P-Peter, are you okay?" he didn't say a word, he just sat there, staring at her with a blank expression. "Why did you scream?"

In alarm, Eva ran to his side and dropped down beside him, lifting his face with her hands and her eyes widening at what they saw. There were dark circles, clear under his eyes, and he was pale - more so than healthy. And he was cold. His skin felt like stone against her hands, but she was too frightened at that point to move them away.

Just a couple hours ago, he'd been fine. Now he laid there, looking much like a statue.

"Are you sick?" Eva didn't know why she was suddenly so caring about this boy, but she didn't fight it. She knew she loved him, and nothing could change that.

Peter, weakly, shook his head at her. "I'm fine." he found his voice hoarse, so he cleared his throat and tried once more. "I'm fine."

Both of them knew that it was a complete lie. "Tell me what I need to do to make you better, Peter." Eva's voice held a demanding tone, one that normally Pan would have never accepted, but he was currently too weak at the moment to do anything.

The paled further as he sighed. "Pixie dust."

"Pixie dust?"

Peter looked at Eva's expression. "Pixie dust." he confirmed. "It's just in the top drawer over there."

Eva followed the direction Pan pointed her in and made her way over to it. She opened the drawer and was met with a jumble of little trinkets. "It's a small, clear tube with a vine looped around it like a necklace."

She dug frantically through it and pulled out what he had asked for. Instead of being relieved at the sight of it, her heart fell to her stomach. She slowly turned back to Peter, anguish emerging in her expression. "There's only a few grains left Peter." her voice was collected and calm, yet laced clearly with unease.

Still numb from the magic he had performed on himself previously, Peter didn't - or rather, couldn't - show any reaction whatsoever to the unnerving news. He just shrugged his shoulders at her. "It will have to do." he replied.

When she didn't move from her spot, he held out his hand for the vile, and Eva moved quickly to drop it into his awaiting palm. Peter examined it and saw that she had been right. There were really only a few fragments left - less than he had originally thought. He pulled the plug on the top of the tube and carefully poured the rest of its contents into his cupped free hand. He downed the last few grains with a slight cough as it tickled his throat and leaned his head back against the wall once more.

It felt like forever that they were sitting there, Peter resting, Eva watching him with concern. Not one of them said a word to each other through any of it, there was just silence.

Peter knew why this had happened. When he'd almost kissed her, he had made the decision not to kill her, and when he'd tried using the magic to numb his feelings, it had caused much pain to him in the process. He was dying. He'd made his decision and the prophecy had begun it's course. He was losing his immortality all the effects of aging were effecting him. He wouldn't grow any older in appearance, but he would grow more and more sick and this time, there was no cure for it. It would eventually kill him.

"Why won't you tell me what's going on?" Eva blurted out, her eyes welling up with tears as she gazed over at him.

Eva herself was utterly confused at her emotions. She knew deep down that she had always cared about Peter, but she couldn't even bring herself to feel happy that he was in front of her now, more _vulnerable_ than ever.

Peter gulped against the lump in his throat. "I thought you hated me. Remember, I'm evil and a bastard." he recited the words that she had spoken not a few hours before. Eva just looked at him, speechless and slightly ashamed that she had ever said such a thing to someone. "Why aren't you happy to see me like this? Isn't this what you wanted from the beginning? You want to go home and if I die, you'll have a free pass off this island."

Eva paused, letting his words really sink in. "You're dying. That's what's going on?"

"You shouldn't care." Peter stated, dully.

Eva's teary eyes filled with anger and she moved closer to him, gripping both of his arms in her hands tightly. "You damn fucking bastard, you know that I care about you dying!"

Peter shook his head. "No I don't know that."

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I really don't."

She gazed at him incredulously, annoyance clearly conveyed in the action. "Ugh! You know how I feel about you, Jesus Christ!" she shouted through her gritted teeth, tears now falling from her eyes much like a waterfall.

"Then tell me." he demanded, his usual behavior shining through his fragile state.

Eva attempted to hide her quivering lip from him by bringing it between her teeth. "I wish I didn't feel this way about you but I do." she whispered, her hands finally dropping from his arms.

Peter lifted a hand to her cheek and wiped away the tears as best he could. "Say it."

The hope in his words had almost caused her to break, but she couldn't say to him what she really felt. Then, he would win, and she didn't want that - right? "I c-can't." Her gaze fell to the ground belowand she shook her head. She got to her feet and backed away from the boy in front of her, her eyes shut as if she were in the middle of a mental debate. The next thing that Peter knew, she was fleeting the room in a fit of sobs and he was by himself.

Just like he always was.

Alone.

* * *

**Thank you guys for sticking by me through this so far. I know it isn't the best, and honestly, I don't know why writing is so...dull these days, but I'm trying my best. So thanks, and review, I read every one of them and take all thoughts in consideration :)**

**Love you guys so much!**


	4. An Awfully Big Adventure

**Hey guys, hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

Felix walked through the woods of Neverland, skillfully avoiding stepping on any twigs as he hunted for dinner. He wasn't exactly happy with the fact that he had been volunteered to do this, but he couldn't argue with Pan, he knew that, even if he was sort of unconscious at the moment. Also, he was the oldest lost boy there and the job kind of fell to him automatically - though it was more often then he liked.

It had been almost an hour now and Felix hadn't even come close to finding anything - not even the chirp of a bird could be heard. He figured it could be partly because of his leader's state of health. It effected the entire island - the trees were graying, the rivers not flowing as easily.

He paused in his steps for a moment, closing his eyes and using his other senses to see if there was any animal wandering around - just like Pan had taught him to do all those years ago when he'd first arrived in Neverland. Within a minute of pure silence, his ears picked up the unmistakable sound of a grunt not too far from his spot behind a tree. The grunt of a boar.

A malicious smirk tugged at the blond boy's lips.

He let his eyes slip open and watched as the boar unknowingly trudged into the small clearing Felix had stopped in. Slowly, carefully, he lifted his club above his head and got ready to move towards the wild pig when a loud, eerie screech came from behind him.

Felix dropped to his hands and knees and covered his ears as the heinous sound reached his ears. It seemed to cause him physical pain as his legs shook, but he ignored it. He could only watch in utter fury as the boar, now frightened and alert, stumbled out of the clearing once more just as the noise ceased around him.

With a growl of irritation, Felix got up and turned to confront whoever had caused him to lose his and the other lost boy's dinner.

He froze when he saw Peter Pan's shadow,black and wicked, hovering in the air only a few feet away, his anger diminishing as quickly as it had come. A venomous smile was perched on the dark form's face, causing Felix to stumble back a few steps.

"W-What do you want?" he stuttered towards the creature, trying to sound menacing and obviously failing. Felix had never been this close to Pan's shadow before, it hadn't even spared a glance towards him once in the centuries he'd been there, and now here it was, right in front of him. In all honesty, the blond boy had absolutely no idea what to do or how to react to such a...surprise.

The dark form chuckled - a raspy, cracking sound that came from it's mouth. "Felix, no need to be afraid of me, I just thought you - being Peter's most trustworthy lost boy - should know about Pan's...predicament."

Felix's blue eyes widened, the first time in a long time that he had shown any emotion at all. "You mean, you know why Pan's been so sick lately - you know how to make him better?"

"Well of course I do, I'm his other half. His better half if I might say." the shadow chuckled before turning serious once more. "All the lost boys know the prophecy of Pan's...undoing, yes?" Felix could only nod, not really sure where the creature was going with this. "Well, that girl I brought here, Eva I believe her name is, you see, she is Peter's true love."

It took only a few moments for Felix to fall backwards, luckily catching himself before he hit the ground. "You mean, the only way for Peter to live now is if he takes her heart out and-"

"-crushes it in the palm of his hand. Yes, that it what I'm saying." the shadow chuckled out darkly once more. "Now, I've told Peter this already, and it seems that he refuses to kill her. Felix, I've come to you, hoping to give Pan one more chance to do what needs to be done himself before I do it for him."

Felix swallowed roughly against the lump in his throat and thought for a moment before nodding. "I'll get him to do it."

The shadow smiled. "Good. Now I think you should stop Tiger Lily over there before she spoils everything. We wouldn't want the other lost boys to know about this, they are all still so young, and we wouldn't want them to do something...drastic, now would we?"

"Wait - Tiger Lily?" Felix turned on his heel to see that, indeed, Tiger Lily stood there, eyes wide and jaw dropped, clad in her Indian clothing. He looked over his shoulder only to see that the shadow had once again disappeared.

Tiger Lily let out a scream - full of worry and heartbreak.

* * *

Devin sighed as he sat down on the makeshift chair beside Peter Pan's bed. He could see the sweat beading on his leader's forehead as he moaned mindless in his deep sleep. Being one of the oldest lost boys, he had volunteered himself to take care of Pan while Felix, unhappily, went to find all the boys dinner.

It had been a few days now, that Peter had been like this, since Eva - the lost girl - had came down from Pan's hideout and to the campsite where all the boys were dancing around the fire.

Devin had noticed Felix acting strange when he had come back to camp, a worried expression on his normally tedious face. It was obvious that it didn't come as a surprise to him - Felix - when the girl had told them all that Peter was sick.

Days later and their leader, their family, still hadn't awoken from his unconscious state.

The brunet dipped the rag into the bucket of water that sat in his lap and pressed it to Pan's forehead. He gasped as he felt the searing heat against his fingers. That wasn't good, that wasn't good at all.

"Eva," Devin looked up as the boy on the bed groaned out the name of the lost girl. "Eva please. Help me." Peter moved in his sleep, almost as if he were uncomfortable, and moaned out in pain. The movement caused the rag to fall from his forehead. Devin picked it up from the bed and dipped into the cool water once more. He could see more beads of sweat forming at the other boy's hairline as he placed it once more on Peter's head.

"E-Eva," Devin ignored the talking as best as he could and continued trying to keep Peter's temperature down. "Eva don't leave me. Eva. Eva no." A flash of pure heat expanded from Peter's body, causing Devin's hand to recoil as Pan's sticky skin burned him.

"You weren't lying when you said he was sick."

Devin spun around and saw a familiar blond girl standing in the doorway. Her arms were crossed over her chest and dark green ragged clothing were draped over her limbs. Her eyes were bright and wide, her ears slightly pointed. Her blond hair was frizzy and pulled into a bun on the top of her head. Her expression, though Devin could see the worry for her former friend, was filled with anger and unease. She shifted in her position once in a while, showing her discomfort to being back in the lost boy's camp.

"Tink." the lost boy breathed, his eyes wide and unbelieving. "You came."

The former fairy put out a single hand to stop the boy from moving any closer to her when he stood from his seat eagerly. "You don't get to call me that anymore. That stupid, ridiculous nickname. None of you do."

Devin let his eyes fall to the floor. "I'm so sorry Tin-" she shot him a warning glare and he cleared his throat, correcting himself. "-Milady. Felix knew you would be the only one able to help him."

"That is why I decided to come here." Tinkerbell lifted her chin. "What makes any of you think that I would ever help you after what you did to me." Her words, laced with her unique accent were venomous and hurt.

There was silence for a moment as Devin contemplated what he was about to do. Then, without any warning, he moved closer to the fairy, a determined expression on his face. She gasped quietly at his sudden movements, but froze as she watched him fall to his knees, clutching his mud stained hands together. "Tinkerbell," the fairy would have shot him another warning glance, but his sad, hopeful eyes stopped her. "You were our ally, and Peter abused that, so I understand that you don't want to help him. B-But please, just consider helping the rest of us."

Tink didn't respond, so the boy took that as a sign to continue on. "Pan took us in when we had no one else. When we didn't have a family. Now he is our family and we can't lose him. The younger ones - they just found someone to look up to and if he's gone-"

"Stop," she spat out, cutting off his words. "Get up." the boy, hesitantly stood back up on his feet and looked at the fairy in front of him, silent. "I don't know what you expect me to do, I don't have any magic anymore."

"You have pixie dust." the younger boy replied. "Peter has been taking it for his entire life - since before any of us were here - to keep him alive longer and he has run out of it. I know you have some Tink."

The fairy nodded once. "It's true, I do have some. But it isn't a lot."

Devin let a smile of relief come to his lips. He nodded at the girl in front of him. "That doesn't matter. Right now we just need some to keep him alive until we can figure out what is going on with him."

The fairy still looked uncomfortable with the situation and seemed to be having a mental debate. She watched as she bit her lip and let her arms fall down to her sides. Devin let her think for a few minutes before he decided she needed a push. "If you help, Peter can get you your wings back."

Green eyes looked up to meet his, interested. "How can he do that?"

"If Peter gets healed," he gestured to the boy still unconscious and moaning on the bed, "he will be all powerful once more, and then, he can get your wings back. He's told me."

Tinkerbell crossed her arms once more. "You don't even know how to heal him."

"Eva," Peter moaned from across the room, causing both of them to turn at the loud sound. "Eva."

Suddenly, Devin's eyes widened to the size of plates. "Actually, I think I do know."

* * *

Felix held Tiger Lily protectively in his arms as her whole body shook. He had explained to her what was wrong with Peter, what the shadow had told him, and he could see easily that it had almost killed her to hear the news. Though, that didn't come as a surprise.

For as long as he could remember, the girl had loved Pan with all her heart. He saw the way the girl looked at his leader, the way she smiled whenever he was around. Peter, of course, being his obnoxious, uncaring self, had caused the girl pain many times. And this wasn't the first time he had comforted the Indian Princess from something of Pan's doing, but it definitely was one of the more worse times.

"W-Why is love so hard, Felix?" the girl whispered, her words mumbled by the clothes on his chest that she had clutched onto so tightly.

He pulled her tighter against his chest, ignoring the odd feeling welling up in his heart at her sobs. "That's just the way life is Tiger Lily." he replied, lifting his head to gaze over her features without her knowing. Her eyes were shut tight as the tears fell, but Felix had never seen someone so beautiful, even like this, in his life. "It's unfair."

* * *

Peter's eyes slipped open slightly, only to find there was a bright light shining in his eyes. He groaned out loud, the sound causing something - or someone - to move towards him and block out the light. Now able to see, Peter smiled up at Eva who was looking down at him curiously.

"Morning," he mumbled, his voice raspy.

Eva rolled her eyes and smiled, but Peter could see the worry still shining brightly in her eyes. "Actually it's evening." He smiled lightly and shook his head at her correcting him. Peter watched as a light bulb went off in her head and she turned to reach behind her. She turned back around with a vial, almost completely filled to the rim with Pixie dust.

He gaped at the item and moved to sit up against the bed frame, stunned at the contents of the tube. "W-What - How -"

Eva smiled. "Your old friend, Tinkerbell," his face fell at the familiar name. "She had some left. It took some convincing on Devin's part, but he managed to get her to give it to you." she met Peter's eyes. "It seems she still cares about you and the lost ones."

Peter shook his head at her and looked down at his hands resting in his lap. "No, she's only doing this for the lost ones. What I did to her was too horrible. Not even she could forgive me for that - and she's a fairy, that's what they do. Forgive."

Eva hesitantly moved to grip one of his hands with her own, ignoring the fact that he flinched in surprise at her sudden affection. "What did you do?" she asked quietly, not meeting his eyes as she did so.

"I don't want to tell you," Peter replied, sighing. "I can't." Eva stared at him incredulously, obviously taken aback by his vicious words. She watched as he turned over on his side and mumbled out, "Do you mind leaving, I need to rest some more." his words were said through clenched teeth, and Eva knew that it wasn't a question, it was an order.

She stood up from the chair and made her way from the room, still slightly pissed off at Peter's actions but not wanting make things worse between them. She crept down the winding wood staircase until the reached the doorway that lead to the camp. She could hear the howling and beating of the drums as they celebrated Peter's recovery, thought none of them knew from what.

Eva couldn't help but smile as she watched the boys dance around the bonfire, the flames so tall they barely licked the lowest branches of the damp trees. She sat down on one of the logs, just watching the dancing, when she felt movement beside her, letting her know that someone else had sat down. She turned to see who it was and was greeted by the face of another familiar girl.

"Hey Tinkerbell," Eva said, her lips curving up in smile that was only half-hearted.

The fairy raised an eyebrow, not buying her fake smirk. "Eva, stop it. I saw you sitting over here by yourself looking upset, so I thought I'd join you, maybe you wouldn't be so lonely. Now what's wrong?"

Eva shook her head at the girl beside her, waving her hand in dismissal. "Peter's just being an ass, as per usual." Suddenly, a thought that had been taunting her since she met Tinkerbell the night before reawakened in his mind. "Tink...what happened between you an Peter?"

Over the course of the past 24 hours, Eva and Tink had become quite close with one another, and Eva found it relaxing being able to talk to another girl about her problems. They were now good friends and Eva knew she could tell the fairy anything bothering her.

The fairy's smile faded at the words, replaced with an unsure frown. "Peter wouldn't tell you?" she asked.

Eva nodded, her eyes still on the fairy in front of her. "He told me he couldn't."

"Typical Peter Pan." Tinkerbell rolled her eyes and shook her head before her expression turned serious. She met Eva's eyes. "Are you sure you want to know? It will change your perspective of him greatly."

"I need to know what happened between you two. Before I can make any decision on how I-" Eva blushed and hesitated, "-how I feel about him, I need to know as much as I can."

"Alright." The fairy replied. "It was about two hundred years ago now that I first came to Neverland. I was a mess, I had just gotten my wings ripped off - not a pleasant thing - and had no where to call home. To this day, Peter still doesn't know how I arrived in Neverland, but he took me under his wing and became part of his family. We were the best of friends, Peter, the boys and I, we had loads of fun together. Everything changed when Captain Hook came to Neverland. We would play games with him and we would always win against him and his crew. He hated us, and I mean, completely despised us." Tinkerbell let out a laugh at the memory.

"Then, one day, he captured me against my will and held me hostage on his ship, the Jolly Roger. It was days before Peter came to the ship to get me, and in that time they had tortured me. When he did come, the Captain blackmailed him. He told Peter that if he didn't let him and his crew leave the island, then he would kill me. At that point in time, I was still confident, though I had a black eye and cuts all over me, I thought that Peter would never betray me like that. Then, Peter told the Captain no, he wouldn't let them leave. Both Captain Hook and I were surprised, but I figured that this was all a trick, all apart of Peter's plan to save me and get what he wanted. The Captain lifted his sword to my neck, about to kill me, I realized that Pan wasn't going to do anything. I realized that though we'd been through much together, he wouldn't save me and give up his pride. I managed to escape the ropes that bound me by myself, and ran to the island, I couldn't go home for I had no home. Since then, I've lived by myself in the woods, and I haven't trusted a word he says."

Tinkerbell looked over to find Eva sitting there, staring at the ground in shock. She could see all the emotions running through her mind. "He did that to you?" before Tinkerbell could answer her, Eva was on her feet and storming through the camp towards Peter's hideout. Some of the lost boys turned her way, sensing her anger, but turned back to their dancing quickly.

Eva stalked up the wooden staircase she had come down not an hour ago. She ran into the room and over to where Peter laid on the bed, still sleeping.

She lifted her hands into fists above her head and dropped them down roughly on the side of his stomach. The action caused Peter to jump and roll over to look at her, anger in his expression at his awakening.

Normally, Eva would have been scared by his expression but she was too wound up to be afraid. "You know, this wouldn't have bothered me so much if it didn't seem almost exactly like the situation I'm in right now." Peter only watched her in confusion, not understanding what she was talking about. "How could you have done that to her. I don't care how evil you are, how could you?!"

Peter eyes widened in understanding. "Tinkerbell told you." He opened his mouth once more to answer her previous question when Eva continued, cutting him off. "She trusted you - I trusted you Peter. Despite what my mind has been telling me, I decided that you weren't so bad. Yes, you kill people, but maybe, just maybe, it was just a defense and I could bring it down. I've helped you for the past few days because I thought you were changing, but I see now that it's all just an act. You really are a heartless bastard with no feeling whatsoever. Tell me Peter, if I was in the same situation that Tinkerbell had been in right now, would you have saved me?"

The fury pouring from the girl's words felt like arrows penetrating his heart. Peter didn't answer her, he couldn't. Of course he would have saved her, that was without question, but he couldn't let her know how he felt. Let his feelings show. He couldn't.

Eva watched him, expecting him to say something. Peter wasn't surprised when a whimper fell from her mouth when he didn't so much as move a muscle. He was expecting that reaction, knowing what she would assume what his silence meant. His heart clenched roughly in his chest as he watched her entire body begin shaking with betrayal and all the feeling and love she'd had for him took over her. Tears fell from her eyes as she covered her quivering lips and ran from the room.

And then she ran. And ran. And ran. She passed tree after tree and she had no idea where she was going, but she didn't know what else to do. All she could do was run. At that moment in time, she wanted nothing else but to go back home, for the pain her life was there, was nothing compared to how she felt now. She wanted to forget.

Her legs brought her to a riverbank and she fell to her knees at the edge. That was when the tears came. She cried, for the first time in what felt like forever, she let her emotions out.

Even if it was just for a moment, Eva had thought that he had changed, that he loved her the same way that she did, but it was all a trick, it was never real. She was just apart of his master plan to become all powerful. How had she been so stupid? Why would he love her? Little old Evangeline no last name. The orphan. The psycho. The crazy, weird, lost little girl that she had always been.

Eva reached up and clutched at her heart with her hand in an attempt to dull the pain that controlled her. She gasped out suddenly in utter surprise when her fist slipped _into_ her chest and she pulled it out to find her heart resting there, in the palm of her shaking hands. The beat of it was irregular, no doubt do to the agony that consumed her, but it glistened with gold specks against the dark of the evening.

Suddenly, she heard a hiss echo around her and looked up to see a dark form - in the shape of a human - coming quickly in her direction. Shocked, she couldn't seem to find the strength to move, so she could only watch as the it stopped a few feet away from her, hovering over the ground. She watched as it's glowing mouth turned up into a malicious smirk, the action sending a shiver down her spine.

The shadow. This was Peter Pan's shadow.

The dark form eyed the pulsing heart that still rested in her hand. "Thanks for making my job easier for me."

And then, Eva let out a scream, one so loud it echoed through the forest around her.


	5. Never Say Goodbye

**Thanks for all the reviews/follows/favorites. It means so much to me to see that people enjoy this story.**

* * *

Peter shot up in bed as the familiar scream reached his ears. He tenses, instantly recognizing the voice. "Eva," his limbs were tired, that became obvious to him as soon as he stood on his feet and nearly toppled over from the lack of energy.

Gripping the bedpost, he shut his eyes and imagined where he wanted to go, reopening his eyes only to find that he was still standing in his hideout. He groaned, realizing that his magic was becoming so weak he couldn't even transport to Eva to help her. He'd have to go on foot.

With one last, determined sigh, Peter managed to start moving, carefully putting one foot in front of the other. His breathing became ragged and he realized that he hadn't even gotten down the stairs yet. He took in a clearing breath and began running, focusing on each step as to not let himself fall. He made it down the wooden staircase and halfway across the camp before his legs gave out underneath him. His stomach turned upside down and he clutched at it as he coughed.

"Pan, what are you doing?" a worried Felix shouted, dropping down to his side. "You're too weak, you shouldn't be leaving the-" The taller boy froze in his place as he saw what was splattered across the dirt ground in front of Peter.

Blood.

The gooey red liquid was running through spaces between the grains of dirt, away from the main pool of blood that Peter had hacked up. Pan himself was slightly shocked at what was in front of him, but quickly blocked it out of his mind and stood back up on his feet.

Felix immediately fell out of his awe in time to catch Peter just as he lost his balance. "I need to get to her." he whispered urgently, though he was fighting to keep his eyes open. "Eva, she's-she's hurt. I heard her screaming. Something's wrong."

Felix's eyes went wide before he narrowed them and let out a growl at a sudden realization. "He said he wouldn't do it yet." he mumbled to himself.

"W-What are you talking about?" Peter asked, confused.

Felix sighed and looked to his master. "Your shadow." he replied, his voice clearly showing shame. "It came to me yesterday and told me of your...situation, and told me to convince you to take her heart yourself. He was giving you a second chance." another growl escaped the boy's throat. "He lied to me."

Peter shook his head quickly, his eyes widening with fear. "No, no, Felix you need to get her, save her, she can't die."

"But Pan-"

"But nothing Felix, that is an order." for the first time since Peter had come stumbling through the camp, he seemed like his old, evil self.

Felix simply nodded and turned to the lost boys that had gathered around with wide, fearful eyes. "Boys, it's time you know what's going on. Peter is dying," the lost ones gasped. Felix looked back down at his leader in his arms to see that he had once again passed out cold. "and I need some of you to make sure Peter doesn't leave the camp while I'm gone with Slightly, Evan and Matt to get Eva. Do you understand?"

The boys nodded and Felix watched as one of them, Devin, stepped forward and interrupted their plan. "I know a way we can save Pan," he said, then sighed as everyone stood waiting, "True love's kiss." They all looked at him in confusion and he rolled his eyes. "Though Pan want's us to forget about our past lives, I still think about mine all the time. I remember my mother used to tell me stories about curses and how true love's kiss can break any curse. So if we get Eva back here to kiss Peter, he will live."

The lost boys erupted in gasps as they realized that the prophecy of Pan they had been told was finally coming true.

Felix scoffed at the boy. "Please, do you really think that will work?"

Devin shrugged, not effected by his rude, intimidating tone. "Do you have any better ideas?"

One of the youngest lost ones, Will, who was no more than six years old and one of the newest lost ones, stepped forward slightly, his eyes grazing over with tears. "Y-You can't kill Eva, she's our mom."

The rest of them nodded in agreement. Felix frowned as he realized that the boys were right. There was no other choice but to try it. "Fine, we'll try it, but there is no guarantee that it will even do anything. This is Neverland, the magic here is different than in other worlds."

Devin nodded in understanding. "It's worth a try."

With one last sigh, Felix glanced towards Peter, his leader, his savior, who was on the ground, so close to unconsciousness at that point. "Alright." he turned to the lost boys he had called on earlier. "Gather your things boys, we're headed on an adventure." the three boys nodded and headed off to get their weapons and supplies. Felix turned back to Devin. "Get Peter back to bed and watch over him until we get back." he eyed the now unconscious boy sprawled across the ground. "Do what you must to keep him alive."

* * *

Felix and the other three lost boys were only a mile or two into the forests of Neverland before they heard the screams that could only have been Eva's.

The blond hushed the others behind him and walked carefully, as to not be heard. They continued walking through a particularly dark part of the woods until Felix spotted movement a couple hundred feet ahead. He turned to the boys and silently told them that they were getting closer to whatever had Eva.

They came to a clearing, near a stream and stopped just at the edge so they could all survey the situation. The trees they hid behind weren't much help to keep them from view, but whatever it was, was too busy to notice them anyways.

There, in the clearing, gripping an unconscious Eva by the throat, was Peter Pan's shadow, just as Felix had thought it would be.

"What do we do?" Matt whispered to Felix, worry lacing the younger boy's voice.

Felix took in a deep breath and sighed. "He has her heart." they followed his finger to see that, indeed, the monster held their lost girl's heart in his free hand. "I hoped that he wouldn't, because that would make things easier but..." he trailed off, shaking his head. "I'm not sure anything we do will make a difference now, but I'll do my best."

"Wait, _you'll_ do your best? What about the rest of us?" Evan asked, obviously upset that Felix wasn't about to include them in his quest.

Felix looked him in the eyes. "I need you three to stay here and wait until I distract the shadow and when the time is right, you will get Eva out of here and back to the camp."

"Good luck Felix," Slightly stated grimly, giving his friend a pat on the shoulder. "You've got this."

With that, Felix began to crawl forwards until he was out in the open. Then, he stood and called out to the dark creature. "Hey, you said you'd give him another chance!"

Surprised by the sudden outburst, the shadow turned to Felix and let a demonic smile spread across his face. "Ah Felix, yes, I did say I would, didn't I?" the shadow laughed out loud, the raspy sound sending chills through everyone's bodies. "Well, you see Felix, I realized that Pan was never going to take her heart. I visited him during the night and all he did was mumble her name over and over again. There was no hope for him to do it, so it was going to have to be me instead."

Felix's heart fell at the realization that the shadow's words were true. He'd known Peter would never do something to harm Eva, let alone kill her, but he'd hoped that the dark creature wouldn't find out. "You need to let her go." Felix said firmly, showing his control of the situation.

The shadow chuckled and began squeezing the heart in his hand, causing Eva to let out cries of pain in her unconscious state. "You don't tell me what to do boy!" the shadow snarled out a growl in the blond boy's direction. He clutched tighter to the pumping organ and an even more agonized sound came from the girl's throat.

"Stop it!" Felix shouted out, losing his calm and collected voice to fury.

For a few minutes, the other lost boys hidden in the trees watched the glare stare down between the shadow and their leader's second in command. The dark creature's lips twitched slightly as an idea popped into his mind.

"Tell you what, boy," the shadow said, the calmness in his voice not making Felix feel anymore comfortable. "You take the girl back to Pan and I will give you until tomorrow night to let him say his goodbyes." he said the last word as if it were poison in his mouth.

Before the blond boy could even make a move to respond, the shadow had thrown Eva roughly to the ground a few feet away from him and had disappeared from the clearing, the lost girl's heart with him.

* * *

Felix paced outside of Peter's hideout, biting his lip as he walked back and forth in the dirt.

"You're going to dig yourself a hole if you keep doing that." he looked up from his pacing to see that Tiger Lily had arrived and was leaning against a nearby tree, her pack of supplies slung over her shoulder. He let out a relieved sigh and moved to bring her into an tight embrace. He felt her body tense in his arms as he did so and quickly pulled away, scratching behind his neck, though it wasn't all that itchy.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that." he admitted, blushing slightly.

"I don't mind it," she replied with a sad smile, "I've just never seen you show so much..."

"Emotion?" he finished for her. She nodded and then suddenly they were silent.

"So tell me the situation, what's going on with Eva and Peter?" Tiger Lily asked, pulling them out of their slightly awkward moment.

Felix sighed, happily accepting the change in subject. "Well, the shadow attacked Eva when she ran off - I'm still not sure why - but anyways and Peter was too weak to do anything so I went to get her myself. The shadow told me that Peter wasn't going to change his mind on killing Eva and that he'd have to do it himself." Felix furrowed his eyebrows and he looked at the ground, confused. "Then, I don't know why, but he said he'd give me Eva and take her heart for himself and give us until tomorrow night to let Peter say goodbye." he looked up at the Indian girl in front of her. "Their both too weak to even wake up right now and we need them to. Devin had an idea and we need to try it."

"True love's kiss?" the girl guessed. Felix nodded surprised that she'd figured it out so quickly. Seeing his expression, the girl shrugged her shoulders and said, "I've heard a lot of stories of curses and true love's kiss have broken all of them. We can only hope that it's the same for these two." Tiger Lily then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Felix, take me to them, my mother's a healer and I'm sure I can wake them before the sun sets tomorrow."

"This way."

Felix pushed aside the bear skin that acted as a door for his leader's hideout and lead the Indian Princess up the stairs where both Peter and Eva laid unconscious. Before Tiger Lily could take the last step from the hall to the room, Felix grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. "I know this is hard for you, because you...you know, loved him, but thank you for doing this." he said.

Tiger Lily smiled at his compassion. "It's okay. I think I'm...moving on from him." Felix could have sworn that their was something more to her words then he could comprehend.

He nodded and released her arm and she walked into the large living space.

Peter laid on his own bed, his skin pale and his body sickly skinny. His lips were cracked and his hair seemed to be thinning out. He groaned in his deep sleep, whispering incoherent words to the ceiling as he tossed back and forth.

Eva, on the other hand laid on a makeshift bed - made of all the extra fur skins the lost boys had laying around and one of Peter's pillows - utterly and completely still compared to Peter's seemingly continuous movements. Her hair was splayed on the pillow her head rested on, and a pained expression was clear in her features. And she just seemed...hollow.

Tiger Lily made her way over to Eva first and dropped down the the girl's side. She lifted her dark skinned hand to the lost girl's forehead and then let it fall back to her side. "She's absolutely fine, other than the fact that her heart is no longer in her chest. She's in pain but nothing needs healing. She should wake with a simple dose of..." she searched through her bag until she pulled out a small vial of a purple liquid, "Never berries and my Gran's healing solution."

She unscrewed the top and brought the vial to the girl's mouth, carefully letting the contents slide down her throat. Eva coughed slightly as the contents reached her stomach and then her bright blue eyes were fluttering open. Her eyes lit up as the memories of what had happened came back to her. She looked back and forth between the other two in confusion. "Felix, Tiger Lily, what-"

She began to sit up but the princess pushed her back to the bed. "You need to take it easy okay, you've been through a lot the past few hours."

Eva nodded and turned to see Peter a little ways away from her. "Is he okay?" she asked, her voice clearly showing worry.

Tiger Lily and Felix shared a look before turning back to her. "I still need to look him over, but I'm not sure it's going to be good..."

Eva nodded and settled back into her bed, this time facing Peter's bed so she could watch as Tiger Lily checked him. Felix came to sit next to her and for the first time since she'd arrived, she actually felt more comfortable with him there beside her.

"How does it feel?" he suddenly asked. She just looked up at him in question. "Not having a heart, what does it feel like?"

Eva shrugged. "I don't know, I feel...hollow I guess. Like my heart held most of my emotions and now that it's gone I'm just..." she trailed off.

Felix nodded. "I guess I should tell you." Eva met his eyes, a silent motion to keep going. "The shadow...he took your heart with him and said that...he'd give you until tomorrow night to say goodbye to Peter."

"And then he'll kill me." it wasn't a question. It was a statement, because she already knew that would be the answer. "I kind of got that vibe when he said that he'd 'have to do it', whatever that means." she cocked her head to the side in question. "Why does he want to kill me, Felix?"

Felix opened his mouth to answer when Tiger Lily stood up from beside Peter's bed and walked towards them. Her eyes were filled with pain and sadness. "I'll be able to wake him up, but...Felix he's not going to last much longer, his heart rate is decreasing rapidly."

Normally, Eva would have had tears in her eyes at the information but since her heart was miles away, she couldn't bring herself to do cry. "So, that's it? Peter and I are both going to die now?"

Once again, Felix and the princess shared a knowing look before Tiger Lily excused herself to wake Peter up.

Felix turned so he was facing Eva now and sighed. "Eva, there is a prophecy that Pan has...he's ignored it for thousands of years, but it's finally coming true. The prophecy states that when Peter's meets his true love, Neverland will start dying faster than it already is. And the only thing he can do to keep his and his shadow's immortality is to...take your heart and crush it until you're dead."

Eva's eyes widened suddenly. "Wait, I'm his true love?" Felix didn't even get to answer, she'd already continued, "I-I thought he was acting weird lately. I didn't realize that it was because he was going to kill me." her face fell and he saw that she was so close to being completely broken. "I should have known. Tinkerbell told me what he did to her and I just knew that he would easily do the same to me." she looked up at Felix. "That's why I ran from the camp and ended up in that clearing in the first place. I was upset and I didn't know what to do."

Felix grabbed the girl's hand suddenly to make her see the truth in his next words. "Eva, Peter didn't want to kill you. He couldn't. He'd rather die than have immortality by killing his true love. So he refused. The shadow decided to give him a second chance to think it over again, but he visited last night and heard Peter mumbling your name in his sleep. He knew that Peter wasn't going to kill you, so he decided that he'd have to. Because if Peter dies, then he dies too."

Eva's expression changed to one of determination as she glanced over at Peter once more. "Then he can have my heart."

"What?" Felix's eyes widened.

She nodded. "He can have my heart. If that's what's creating this war around this island, then I'll do it."

"I thought you hated him."

"I wish I could hate him. But I can't. Deep down inside, I've known that he was who I was meant to be with. Even when I was back in my real life, and had a boyfriend that I loved and cared about, I knew that it wasn't going to be a forever thing."

Felix smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "Eva, you don't have to give him your heart. There might be another way for you to save him, a way where you both could live."

She cocked an eyebrow. "I'm listening..."

"True love's kiss." Felix said.

Eva's eyes widened with realization. "It breaks any curse."

A particularly loud groan from Peter caused both of their heads to turn towards the sound. Peter was moving to sit up as Tiger Lily dabbed at his sweat soaked brow. Felix helped Eva to her feet and walked her over to his bed. Peter looked at her, his eyes full of confusion and happiness. "Eva, you're okay. You're okay."

She nodded her head as the oh-so-evil Peter Pan brought her into a loving embrace. "Yes, yes, I'm okay." he pulled away suddenly, looking down towards her chest.

"Your heart. Where is it? I don't feel a heartbeat." he turned to Felix but Eva cut him off by taking his face in her hands and forcing him to look at her once more.

"Never mind that Peter. There's another way." before anything else could be said, Eva leaned down and captured his chapped lips with her own soft ones and listened as he sighed into it.

The kiss wasn't super romantic, but wasn't awkward like most first kisses are. It was simple and sweet and it was everything either of them had ever wished for. They didn't know how long they kissed for, but when they finally did pull apart, the watched as a burst of magic radiated from their bodies and encircled Neverland.

* * *

**The question now is...did the kiss work?**

**Alright, there is the end of the chapter.**

**But this is NOT THE END OF THE STORY! I still have a lot more in mind :)**

**And what do you guys think of Felix/Tiger Lily ship? I've been adding it in more to this story but I wanted your opinions.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
